the way things go
by doppelgangerbitches
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes back to Hogwarts. Voldemort wants him to marry Hermone and to make a child. During the entire school year, Hermione finds out some interesting things about her past. Will she fight Voldemort and not give him the child that she could be
1. The House Guest

Draco Malfoy was pacing in front of the Minister of Magic's office. He had cuts all down his face and a long scar that ran down his back. Where did he get these cuts? From the Dark Lord himself. He had just gotten away from him.

"Mr. Malfoy, come in please," Rufus Scrimgeour said.

Draco walked in and sat down.

"Thank you for seeing me sir," he said nervously.

"You are in a dear heap of trouble, Malfoy" said Scrimgeour.

"I know, sir," answered Draco looking down.

"Look at me, when you are talking," the minister said.

Draco looked up and said, "Snape killed Dumbledore. I was supposed to, but he threatened to kill my parents if I didn't. I ran away. He's after me now. Don't let him get me."

"Who's after you?" Scrimgeour asked.

Draco looked hesitant to answer, gulped and said, "Voldemort."

The minister winced at the name, but smiled grimly.

"I can have you stay with a family. You would not approve though."

"What family?" asked Draco.

"The Weasley's."

Draco stood up, looking amused. "The Weasley's? HA! They couldn't save me if they put all their magic together. Stupid Muggle lovers!"

"Your only other option is to stay with a Miss Hermione Granger. Her family is, of course, Muggle," said Rufus calmly.

Draco sat back down. The stupid Muggle lovers, or Hermione Granger. He had an idea that might keep him safe.

"Excuse me, sir," said Draco politely.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering if I stayed with the Grangers, would Voldemort be able to find me? Since he'd probably think that I would stay with a wizard family."

Scrimgeour winced at the name again, then, "No, I'm sure he wouldn't. The new headmistress will send all of your papers and things addressed to Miss Granger. So, is that your choice?"

"As long as he can't find me," Draco said. "Oh, and that her family will be safe."

"Yes, I'm sure you shall all be safe. Have you passed your Apparation test yet?" said Scrimgeour.

Draco shook his head.

"I wasn't seventeen when they took the test and when I turned seventeen, I was gone."

"Oh, well you know how to Apparate, correct?"

He nodded and the minister Disapparated. In a matter of moments, though, he reappeared with Wilkie Twycross, the Apparation instructor.

"Wilkie, I need you to give him the test. He has already taken your twelve week program. He just needs to take the test," Rufus said nodding towards Draco.

"Oh, of course. Mr. Malfoy, your test is to Apparate in front of this office and then back," Twycross said.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. Then he concentrated on: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.

He opened his eyes, and was in front of Rufus Scrimgeour's office; then he concentrated on getting back _into_ the office.

He opened his eyes once again.

"Well, done!" exclaimed Wilkie Twycross.

"I passed?" said Draco.

"Yes, you passed," answered Scrimgeour. "I have contacted Miss Granger's parents and they would be pleased to have you in their home."

"Am I done here?" asked Draco.

Rufus Scrimgeour nodded, but Draco stayed where he was.

"Sir, I have no idea where she lives."

"Oho! I should take you there, then," laughed Rufus.

Draco forced a smile and the minister grabbed his arm.

"Hermione! Sweetie, come down stairs, we have news to tell you," Hermione's mother, Pamela, called up the stairs.

Hermione Granger walked down the stairs cheerfully. She had just received news that she is head girl.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"Someone from your school is coming to live with us until you go back to school," said her father, Dick, excitedly.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Hermione.

"I think his name is Drano Malfoy," said her mother.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Draco Malfoy is coming to stay here? Why?"

"The Minister of Magic, who was just here, said it was because 'He-who-must-not-be-named', is trying to kill him. 'You know who' would never look for him here."

"Well, it serves him right! He tried to kill Dumbledore. I might as well call the Death Eaters here for him," snapped Hermione coldly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Granger," said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around.

"Oh, look mum, we have our own ferret," Hermione smiled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I saw you just," the minister looked at his watch, "five minutes ago."

Mr. Granger smiled. "Yes, I remember. Come and have a brandy."

"No, no. I musn't. I've buisness to attend to. See you soon though."

Scrimgeour DisApparated and Draco sat down.

"So, I see you got head girl," Draco said trying to make conversation. "Knew you would."

"Where are your things?"

"Scrimgeour said they'd be sent here from Hogwarts. Has it not arrived yet?"

"No. And I hope it--ahh!" Hermione screamed.

Draco's trunk fell onto Hermione's head.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" Draco asked as he lifted his trunk off her head."

She shook her head.

"What the hell do you have in there?" she snapped.

"Clothes, shoes..."

"That was a retorical question, Malfoy," she said coolly.

"Do you need an ice-pack?"

"I can get it myself," Hermione said as she tried to stand.

She fell back to the floor, first thing though.

"Here, let me help you up."

Draco bent down and grabbed her hand.

Instead of helping her up, he kissed her.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Authors Note: I am so sorry! I haven't been able to update any of my stories…I just found the time to do this and I will try to update my other stories! I am really sorry! I hope this is as good as you've been waiting for! I don't own any of the characters. It's J.K. Rowling's fabulous job at creating the characters. But the plot _is_ mine! **

When they broke apart, Draco grinned.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said.

Hermione was still on the floor, speechless.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Ooh," she moaned, touching the back of her head. "This hurts like hell!"

"Right, ice." He flicked his wand and an ice pack appeared. He applied it to the back of her head.

"Thanks," Hermione said, sitting on the couch.

"No problem," Draco paused and looked at her. "Did I offend you by kissing you?"

Hermione shook her head and kissed his cheek. Hermione's parents walked in.

"Draco, your letter is here," Pamela said.

He took the letter from her outstretched hand and opened it. As he did, a green and silver badge fell to the floor. Hermione picked it up.

"Hey, look. You're head boy." She said.

"That's good," Draco said nonchalantly. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

"Don't call me that. Call me Pamela," Hermione's mother said.

"And call me Dick."

"Okay…uh, anyway, where do you want me to put my stuff?" he asked, a little more nervously.

"Oh, I can show you where you'll be staying," Hermione said.

Pamela just stood there, looking at her daughter and the boy who'd be staying with them for a while.

"Honey, what was it that you said about a ferret?" Pamela asked.

Hermione giggled.

"Nothing. I was making a joke about something that happened in fourth year," she replied going up the stairs.

Draco smiled at her parents and followed Hermione up the stairs.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Hermione said. "Is it okay if we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

He nodded and put his trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Why?"

"I just want o kiss you," he replied.

Before she said anything, Hermione walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Draco was sitting against the headboard reading. He looked at the clock. It was two A.M. He had been reading for four hours straight. Draco yawned and marked the page he was on. He lifted his left sleeve on his shirt. The Dark Mark was burning.

"Damn it! Why can't I find anything in her to make the pain cease?" he whispered loudly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Hermione. He rolled his sleeve down.

"What's wrong? I heard you from all the way down the hall." She said.

_Shit_. "So did your parents—?"

"No. They're really heavy sleepers." She replied. "What's wrong? I can help you."

"I don't think you want to help me."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

He sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"You can trust me that I won't hurt you, right?" he asked.

Hermione hesitated, and then nodded.

"Okay," he said rolling up the sleeve once again. "Can you make the pain stop?"

She gasped at the mark and looked at him.

"So you do have the mark." She stated.

He nodded. "So, can you help me?"

She nodded and walked out of the room. When she came back, she had her wand.

"Let me see it," Hermione ordered.

Draco moved his left arm toward her. She pointed the tip of her wand at the Dark Mark and a second later, pulled her wand back.

"What spell did you use?" Draco asked.

"I'd like to keep that a secret," Hermione smiled. "Now I'm off to bed. Good night."

"Wait," Draco told her as she got up to leave."

She sat back down and he kissed her.

"Good night," he said when they broke.

"Yeah, night," she said closing the door.

When morning came, neither of them spoke to each other during breakfast.

"This is really good," Draco complimented Pamela's cooking.

"Why, thank you," she said, obviously pleased. "See, Dick, someone appreciates my cooking."

"Mum, that's only because we've had it everyday. This is only Malfoy's first time eating breakfast with us."

"Oh, hush. This is a good breakfast." Pamela told her.

"Hun, you know what'd be an even better breakfast?" Dick told his wife.

"What?"

"If you made something other than pancakes."

"I'll say it again: Hush!" she said furiously.

After a few more silent moments, Hermione stood up and put her dishes away.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, and then we can leave. So, I'd hurry up, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and did the same.

"Have a nice time, Hermione," Dick said.

"Oh, and you too Draco," he added.

When they Apparated to Diagon Alley, they went to Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. Draco and Hermione walked in and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, we'd like to make a withdrawal, and I'd like to add some money to her vault." Draco said.

"Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Draco stopped her.

"I have too much for my own good. So I'm giving you some. You're taking me in, and I'm paying you for it."

"Malfoy, don't. I don't need your money," Hermione argued.

"Well, we'll see about that when we get there." Draco said.

Hermione sighed and followed he goblin. When they reached Hermione's vault, the goblin handed a bag to her and opened her vault.

"So, you see, Malfoy, I don't need your money."

"I don't care. I'm still giving you some. No matter what you say," Draco said getting in the cart again. We'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

But before he could answer, Hermione was left in her vault. After a few minutes, she heard a crash on her right and saw that her vault was being filled with gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. She put more coins in her bag and closed the vault door. Draco and the goblin were heading back.

"Thanks, I guess," she said, climbing into the cart.

"You're welcome," Draco said, grinning.

"Where do you want to go first?" Draco asked, looking at the list of school supplies.

"Let's go get our robes," Hermione replied.

"Okay," he said as they walked towards Madame Malkin's Robes for Ever Occasion.

"Hello, Miss Granger; Mr. Malfoy," Madame Malkin said.

"Hello. We need robes for Head Boy and Girl," Draco said.

"Oh, bless you. You're head boy and girl, shopping together. I haven't seen this is nearly twenty years," she said. "Well, here we are. See if they fit you."

"Thanks Madame Malkin," Hermione said, walking towards a booth.

"No problem."

After they finished buying their robes, Harry and Ron walked in.

"Look, it's Potty and the Weasel," Draco said coolly.

"Hey, look, it's the Death Eater," Harry retorted.

"Hermione? Why are you shopping with him?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Uh…" she started.

"She's not, weasel. She's just following around what she can't have," Draco smirked.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she looked at Draco.

"You can just screw yourself!" she shouted at him before she ran out of the shop.

"Even for you, Mr. Malfoy, that was low," said a voice form behind him.

Draco turned around to see who it was. It was Narcissa Malfoy.


	3. Friendships and a Deal

**Authors Note: I hope you liked Chapter 2. I try. So here's chapter three and I hope you like it too! Thanks for supporting me! I don't own any of the characters, so don't sue me…the only thing I own is my life and the plot of this fan-fiction. Enjoy!**

"Mum?" Draco gaped.

She nodded, and then glared at him sternly.

"That was very low, Draco. And you are living with her, too. Very rude indeed."

Harry and Ron gasped.

"You're _living_ with Hermione? Why?" Ron growled.

"Maybe it's because I didn't want to live in that rat hole you call home, Weasley."

Narcissa smacked him in the back of the head.

"Mother! What'd you do that for?" Draco yelled.

"Apologize to the gentleman, here. And you apologize to him, you will go apologize to Miss Granger," she said.

"I don't need to apologize to anyone," Draco mumbled.

Narcissa smacked him in the head again.

"If you don't want to live with Mr. Weasley, than you'd best apologize to her if you still wish to live in her home. Or she shall kick you out, and you will have no protection from him."

Draco didn't need his mother to elaborate on who _him_ was. He was already in enough trouble as it was. He didn't need the fact that the Dark Lord was trying to kill him.

"Fine," Draco started toward the door.

"Draco, you forgot something," Narcissa jabbed a thumb towards Ron.

"Oh, alright!" he groaned. "I'm sorry about saying that stuff about your home and family, We—I mean—Ron."

"Whatever," Ron said.

"Hey! I'm apologizing to you! You should be more appreciative!" Draco exploded.

"Draco," Narcissa said warningly.

He looked at her and sighed.

"Are you happy now, mum?" he asked.

"I'll be happy once you apologize to Miss Granger."

"I'll go and find her after I'm done getting my books and my cauldron."

"I'll see you soon, Draco." Narcissa smiled.

"What? Why?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Narcissa just DisApparated. Draco shook her head and walked out of the store towards Flourish and Blotts.

After he was finished getting both Hermione's and his books, he went to go look for her. He saw Hermione sitting at a table outside of the abandoned Florean Fortescue. She had her head down and her shoulders were shaking. He could tell that she was crying. He walked over to her and sat down across from her. Draco reached out to her and touched her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes red.

"What do you want, Malfoy? You stupid git?" Hermione sniffed.

"I want to apologize for what I said in the robe shop."

She glared at him.

"Why? So you can do it again?"

"No, because I'm truly sorry about it. I want things to be good between us, Hermione," Draco paused, contemplating whether or not to tell her about Voldemort.

"What's the real reason, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort is after me. He wants to kill me because of what I didn't do last year," he replied truthfully. "Because I didn't accomplish the job he assigned me, he wants me dead."

"How could he want you dead? The job was fulfilled. Dumbledore is dead because of you!" she yelled.

"Hermione, I don't believe that my life should be over just yet. There's so much that I haven't been able to do; so much I haven't been able to say."

She looked him in the eyes and he saw them soften.

"You aren't lying." She said.

"No, I'm not. I can't lie to you anymore, Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because, I-I think I've fallen in love with you Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione stood up, blushing.

"Excuse me?"

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. His regular pale face had turned cherry red. Saying it once was bad enough. Now he had to say it twice?

"I think that, Hermione, when we kissed last night, I think I fell in love with you."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"How is that possible? You've bullied all this time, and now you want me to believe that you've had a change of heart just because of one little kiss?"

"With the foundation I'm on right now, I have to." He replied.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She couldn't say what her heart wanted her to say. But her brain agreed with her heart. She opened her mouth again.

"What are you trying to say, Hermione?"

"Draco, I don't think I have," she avoided his eyes. "I've fallen for you. I've fallen hard."

"You did what?" Ron bellowed.

They both turned around.

"What in the world have you guys done? Why'd you follow Draco? Why were you eavesdropping?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't want to eavesdrop, we just were trying to find you, and you were already talking to Malfoy," Harry said calmly.

"Harry don't lie to her! She's good enough to told the truth!" Ron said.

"Ron why are you obsessing over who I've fallen for? You had your chance with me last year, and you went off with Lavender Brown instead of me! It's your own damn fault!" Hermione replied.

"Ron, I'm not lying. That was my objective. I'm not particularly sure I want my best friend in love with my enemy, but I'm not one to change hearts," Harry said. "So, Ron, either you deal with it, or you lose one of your closest friends."

"Harry, this is _Draco Malfoy_ we're talking about, and he's an evil piece of Death Eater Dung and he's a stupid little ferret!" Ron finished.

Hermione lifted the front of Draco's shirt. He had a great big scar trailing down from his shoulder to his stomach. Harry and Ron laughed.

"He got this scar from Voldemort himself. He was under the Imperious Curse the entire year," Hermione said. "Voldemort, Harry. Now that Dumbledore's gone, Voldemort can kill you. There's no one else in the wizarding world or the muggle world that can scare him. If you don't trust Draco, Harry, and you as well, Ron, your lives will be lost. Maybe even mine too."

"Why would you expect Malfoy to help us?" Harry asked.

"Because I trust he will, Harry," Hermione replied. "But why him, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Ron, don't you get it?" Hermione sighed. "Harry's trying to get away form Voldemort too. We have to trust him. All of us. We have no where else to turn."

"No, _you_ don't get it." Ron said. "Why have you chosen him over me?"

"Ron," Hermione forced a smile. "We're better off as friends. I mean, what if we did get together and then broke up? We wouldn't be friends anymore. It'd be too awkward to be around each together. I don't want to ruin our friendship. It means too much to me."

Ron heaved a heavy sigh and nodded.

"So, will you guys make a truce?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I don't care. As long as we're alive," Harry said.

"Ron?" Hermione said. "Will you?"

"Sure," he replied. "Now that you put that little scenario in my head, I might as well."

He stuck out a hand and Draco took it.

"Truce." They all said.

Once they all finished shopping, Harry and Ron left.

"Do you feel proud of yourself?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Why?"

"Because you got us to make a truce, which, let me tell you, was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes. Now I can date you without my best friends caring," she said.

"Right. But I'm sure that they do care. As long as I don't hurt you," Draco said. "Which I will never do intentionally. You know that, don't you?"

"I do," Hermione smiled. "Ooh, it's getting dark. We should get back. My parents will be worried."

"Of course."

They Apparated to Hermione's house and in Draco's room.

"Why'd you think of here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired. Let's go downstairs," Hermione blushed.

They found a note saying that her parents went out on a date. And that dinner was in the fridge.

"That's very odd. They usually don't go out when I'm home."

"Why'd you reckon they did now?"

"Who knows?" Let's heat this up. I'm starving. Oh, it's meatloaf," Hermione stuck the pan in the oven and set the pan in the oven for forty-five minutes.

"So what'd you think people will say tomorrow at the feast?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "Probably plan on beating me up."

"No!"

"Yeah. After what I did last year, they wouldn't even consider not tearing me apart. And not in the good way," he chuckled. "I definitely won't be treated like royalty this year."

"No, I mean 'No!' As in, they can't beat you up because you're going to be head boy, and you can take points from their houses," Hermione replied.

"Even if I'm Head Boy, I don't think that will change their minds."

"Okay, in that case, be very careful."

A week later, Draco awoke with a start.

"Oh, right. Today's September 1st, the start of a new school year. Wonderful."

He got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning," Pamela said.

"Morning," he said.

"Care for some pancakes?" she asked.

"No thanks. Would it be okay if I just had some toast?" he said.

"Yes."

Hermione walked in.

"Morning."

"Good Morning. Hey, Malfoy, eat fast, because it's almost ten-thirty. We're going to need to be there soon." She said.

"Okay, will do." Draco answered as he put peanut butter on his toast.

At ten-thirty, Hermione kissed her parents.

"Oh, honey, I'll see you soon," Pamela cried.

"Mum, stop crying. I'll still see you during the breaks. Tell you what, we'll both come." Hermione said.

"It was nice having you here, Draco," Dick said, shaking Draco's hand.

"It was nice staying here, Dick," Draco grinned. "Pamela, I loved your cooking."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I'll miss you."

Pamela pulled Draco into a hug and wouldn't let go. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Mum, we have to go," Hermione hugged her parents one last time.

Once they had collected all off their school items, they Apparated to Platform 9 ¾.

"Draco Malfoy?!" a voice yelled form behind them.

Draco turned around a saw someone he didn't really want to see just then. It was Pansy Parkinson. She strode over to him.

"Why are you with this Mudblood?" she asked, disgusted.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Draco interrupted her.

"Pansy, don't call her that. Her name is Hermione and she's Head girl. Oh, and Pansy?" he asked, turning around on the train.

"What?"

"I'm dumping you," Draco said.

"Excuse me? Are you in love with someone else?" Pansy shrieked.

"Yes, and if she wants to, we'd start going out." He grinned at Hermione.

"Oh, I think she would, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"That's very good, Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Draco smirked as he placed on her lips.

"That was very nice. Ten points to Slytherin," Hermione joked.

Pansy screamed and ran passed them and onto the train.

"That was kind of fun," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, let's get to our carriage," Draco replied.

Once they place their trunks on the luggage rack, the door slid open.

"What'd you want?" Draco asked.

"Draco, they're prefects! We need to give them instructions," Hermione said, wide-eyed.

"Oh, right. Are you all here?" He said dully.

"yes," an echo rang though the carriage.

"Okay, um. Can I see the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Prefects over here, please. And Slytherin and Ravenclaw with Malfoy."

The group seperated.

"Okay, sixth year prefects, you know what to do. Just stroll the corriedors every so often. And the same goes for you new prefects. And if anyone misbehaves while you are patrolling the corridors, you can give out punishments," Hermione paused to take a breath. "If you abuse your position or do not patrol at all, like someone did last year…"

Draco noticed that she was looking at him. He smiled.

"You'll get punishments yourselves," he finished.

"Is that all?" Pansy asked in a bored voice.

"Yes," Draco said.

"Okay, then, you can all go."

The door slid opened again and the prefects filed out.

After about half and hour or so of walking the ocrridors, Draco saw his other in a carriage. He opend the door.

"Mum?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

Narcissa looked up.

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She smiled.

"Oh, well I have to go," he said. "It was nice seeing you."

"Draco, wait," Narcissa said.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting down.

"The Dark Lord promised not to kill you or anyone else if you give him an heir."

"How in the world am I supposed to—" he stopped.

"He knows about Hermione, Draco. He'll kill her if you don't give him an heir. He'll kill everyone close to you," Narcissa interrupted.

Draco got up and started pacing.

"Oh, God. This isn't good. This really isn't good. How am I going to tell her? I can't let her die. I can't tell her, I won't be able to—"

Hermione walked in.

"There you are. Oh, hi Mrs. Malfoy," she said smiling.

Narcissa smiled back and nodded at Draco.

"Hermione, we have to talk; in our carriage," he said.

Hermione looked really confused.

"Sure. Bye, Mrs. Malfoy."

They walked into their carraige and Draco sealed the door.

"Draco, you're really freaking me out. What's wrong?"

"Just listen, Hermione. Please."

"Okay, go on. I'm all ears."

Draco took a deep breath and told her exactly what Narcissa said. When he finished, she kissed his cheek.

"Draco, I won't leave you."

"Hermione, Voldemort is going to kill you if you—"

"Don't make an heir with you. Yes, I know. I'm a good listener."

"But you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me. You want someone else."

"And you know this how? Draco, you've got it all wrong. I'm giving up a lot to be with you. And yes, some roads I take I'll regret. But as long as I'm with you I'll be fine." Hermione smiled.

Draco's heart lifted. "Really? You're sure?"

"I told you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, okay?" she said. "that's final. Leave the subject alone."

"Okay," he said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.


	4. The Arguement

**Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters. Thanks for reading and supporting me…I love the great feedback I'm getting.**

When they walked into the Great Hall, everyone wasn't surprised to see Draco back in the castle.

"I bet you anything Pansy told them I was back," Draco said.

"So what?" It doesn't matter what they say to you, it matters what you say to them," Hermione told him.

"Anyway, I'll see you later."

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Hello, Harry, Ron," she said.

Ron, still upset about their visit in Diagon Alley, just nodded.

"Hermione, he's still a bit mad," Harry said.

"I can tell," Hermione replied. "So, tomorrow are we still going to the library together?"

"I can't make it," Harry grinned. "I'm having a picnic with Ginny."

"Very nice," Hermione said. "But be careful, okay? Voldemort could be watching."

"I will be completely careful. Don't worry." Harry reassured her.

Hermione nodded and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting by himself. He looked up and saw Hermione. He smiled. She smiled back.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Filch would like to tell you that the forest on the grounds is off limits, and that Fanged Frisbees, Screaming Yo-Yo's, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs are forbidden. The list goes on, and is in Mr. Filch's office.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Narcissa Malfoy. Professor Slughorn shall stay one more year, and is now the head of Slytherin. And before I say more, we shall now enjoy our tremendous feast!"

Incredible amounts of food magically appeared onto the golden plates.

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed. "I've got to eat fast."

"What's the rush, Harry?" Ron asked his mouth full of food.

"I've got to go talk to someone about something they think is going on. And it's most certainly not."

"Who?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing enough," Harry replied.

After he ate at least two full plates of chicken and ham and mashed potatoes, he got up to leave.

"Harry, the desserts!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'll get some later. This cannot wait. I need to get it over with." He sighed.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Harry walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Snitch," he replied.

The fat lady's portrait swung open and he stepped in. Colin Creevy was sitting on the couch by the fire place. He looked up when Harry walked in.

"Harry!" Colin exclaimed.

"Colin," Harry said gravely.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You," Harry replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay, here's the deal, Colin. I am not in love with you. I am in love with Ginny Weasley. I do not like boys."

"You can like both."

"But I don't."

"Why not?"

"Colin! Get it through your head! I am strait. I get turned on when I see women. Deal with it. I will never be in love with you. You are such a nuisance," Harry exclaimed.

Colin's eyes filled with tears.

"But I thought that—"

"Well you though wrong, didn't you?"

"I cannot believe you!"

"I can. I don't understand how you could have thought that I was gay. That's just crazy."

Colin got up and ran out of the common room.

Harry shook his head and went upstairs to his bed and put away his clothes.

**Authors Note: Okay….the reason for this is that the first time I wrote this, I had Harry being gay with Colin, but I wrote this like a year ago, so I didn't know what I was thinking. And when I read it again…I got kind of scared myself with what was going on. So just be grateful. **


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Authors Note: Thanks for the excellent feedback. Don't own any of the characters. Oh, and this is probably the longest chapter ever!**

"Mum! Open the door!" Draco yelled, pounding on Narcissa's door.

Narcissa opened the door in her night dress.

"What in the world do you want, Draco?" Narcissa said.

"I just wanted to tell you that Hermione agreed to Voldemort's deal." Draco replied.

"Good. I don't think I'd enjoy having either of you dead," Narcissa grinned.

"Okay. I'm going to go now. Okay? I love you and please be safe." Draco said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too. Good night," Narcissa told her son.

**Narcissa's P.O.V.**

Narcissa walked into her bedroom and double locked the door. She went to her fire place and dropped Floo Powder into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor!" Narcissa yelled.

"Narcissa, how nice to see you. Or more or less, your face," he said.

"Lord Voldemort," Narcissa whispered.

"Has the Mudblood agreed to my plan?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, why else would I be here?" she asked coldly.

"Don't take that tone with me; unless you wish to die." Voldemort grinned.

"Oh, shut the hell up," she yelled. "I'm leaving, good night, Tom."

"Call me Tom no more, Narcissa," Voldemort growled.

"Watch me," Narcissa retorted. "If you kill me, you shall have no heir. You have no choice, Tom."

"Fine. Good night Narcissa," Tom said.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

After he finished talking to his mother, he walked to the Head and Boy Girl Tower.

"Mysterious," he said.

"Precisely," the portrait replied.

He walked in and saw Hermione reading _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Hey, where were you?" she asked.

"I was telling my mum your decision." Draco said.

"How'd she take it?" Hermione said.

"She acted pleased. But then again, I did wake her up," Draco replied.

"I have news for you," Hermione said.

"What is it?"

"You have a detention with Ron tomorrow," she said.

"What'd he do? It's only the first night back!" Draco exclaimed.

"He was talking bad about you, so I gave him a detention. A bit mad at me though," Hermione smiled.

"You can't give him a detention for that!" Draco said.

"I know. He was sneaking into an empty classroom with a fourth year."

"That's not right."

"Obviously; so that's why you have a detention with him," Hermione replied.

"Why can't you do the detention?" Draco asked.

"I have the detention with the fourth year," Hermione said. "I can't do the detention with Rom, because I'm afraid you'll try something with the fourth year."

"What if Weasley tries something with me?"

"He's not gay! Trust me, I'd know by now." She smiled.

"Okay, when is it?"

He asked.

"Tomorrow evening." Hermione replied.

Draco nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"Okay, I'll go to bed too. Night Draco," she said.

"night."

Hermione walked over to Draco and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled away and just smiled.

The next morning, Draco waited for Hermione to get up so that they could go down to breakfast. Hermione took her time to get ready.

"Are you ready to go down?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I've been ready for nearly an hour," Draco said jokingly.

"Look, it's not my fault I enjoy sleeping. I do need my beauty sleep." Hermione said as they walked out of the portrait.

"You need your sleep, but you don't need your beauty sleep. You're beautiful enough," Draco smirked.

"what are you smirking at?" Hermione asked.

"just at how beautiful you are," he said.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned to face Draco.

"What?" Draco said.

"You're incredible, you know that?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, I've known it form quite—"

Hermione cut him off with a kiss. Peeves the Poltergeist zoomed over to where they were kissing and blew a raspberry at them.

"Malfoy's kissing a MUDBLOOD! Maalfooy kiissing a MUDBLLOD! HAHAHA!" Peeves shouted.

Draco stopped kissing Hermione and took her hand.

"You know, Peeves, I could call the Bloody Baron. I am a Slytherin, you know," Draco smirked.

Peeves blew another raspberry at Draco and Hermione and zoomed off, thankfully looking scared.

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall and went to their tables. Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron. Harry was snogging Ginny and kept looking at he other side of the table to see if someone was looking. Harry was looking like he was trying to make a point.

Hermione turned to see Colin Creevy looking very disgruntled. She smirked to herself in disgust and looked at Ron.

"Ron, are you still mad at me for giving you a little detention?" she asked.

"No," he lied.

"Yes, you are. But sneaking into an empty classroom with some random fourth year isn't good."

Ron looked up.

"She wasn't random. She's—"

"Hello, Ron," said the girl he was with the other night.

"Oh, er. Hello…." Ron paused. "Clarissa?"

"My name's Cassy," Cassy said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Right, very well. I knew that. See you later, Clarissa," Ron called after Cassy.

"Her name's Cassy, Ron," Hermione said.

"I know," Ron blushed.

"So, she isn't some random girl?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, do shut up." Ron said.

"Okay, but if she wasn't a random girl, you'd know her name, right?" Hermione went on.

"I said, shut up!" Ron said, growing annoyed.

"Oh, Ron? Is that your friend?" Hermione asked, pointing to a long blonde haired fifth year girl walking toward him.

Ron looked up again and grinned.

"Hey Brittnee," Ron said.

"Hi Ron," the fifth year replied.

"Wait, so your name is really Brittnee?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what else would it be?" Brittnee asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied.

"Oh, that's a funny name," Brittnee said, smiling.

"Now I know that blonde's your actual hair color," Hermione said coldly.

Brittnee's smile faded quickly, but not as quickly as it would have if she wasn't blonde. She walked away.

"Hermione, why do you have to be so mean?" Ron asked.

"I'm not mean. I'm just sarcastic," Hermione replied just as another girl walked up.

Lavender Brown was looked sad from behind her tears, sitting next to Parvati.

"Ron, are we still on for tonight?" she asked.

"At least she's a seventh year," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" the seventh year asked.

"All I said was that at least you're a seventh year."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"All the other girls he's had come over were fourth and fifth years," Hermione continued. "But you two _aren't_ on for tonight. Ickle Ronnie has a detention tonight for sneaking a fourth year girl into a classroom yesterday."

The seventh year girl turned to look at Ron.

"Look, Crystal, I can explain." Ron said.

"Good, you can start explaining on how you don't know my name," she said crossing her arms.

"I er—the quaffle hit my head. I couldn't remember. Ashley?"

"I'll just give you a head start. My name is Danielle," Danielle started to leave. "Hi Seamus!" she added smiling at Seamus.

Seamus looked at Ron and grinned, then followed Danielle out of the Great Hall.

"Damn it! Hermione, she was really good looking too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, maybe next time you should look for something more than just good looks," Hermione snapped.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Ron said walking away, mutter things under his breath like: 'she was hot,' and 'stupid Hermione.'

"That wasn't very nice, Hermione," Harry said.

"Well it wasn't very nice what you were doing either," Hermione replied coolly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, turning a little red.

"You know what you were doing," Hermione smiled. "Snogging Ginny, and looking at Colin to see if he was watching. Don't think I didn't see."

"Hermione, Colin is in love with Harry," Ginny said. "It's really obvious and very, very disturbing."

"You won't spread the word around will you?" Harry asked.

"Of course not; if I won't be the one to spread it around the school that some boy is in love with the famous Harry Potter," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"No problem," She looked up at the almost empty Great Hall and gasped. "Oh, we need to get to class!"

Harry nodded and they walked out of the room. Draco was standing outside, waiting for Hermione.

"There's your prince," Harry whispered to her.

She smiled and Harry walked off.

"Shall we go to class?" Draco asked, holding his hand out for her.

Hermione took his hand and they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"We shall."

Narcissa Malfoy was standing outside the classroom door, and smiled at them as they walked inside.

"Now, settle down! I understand that you've learned about boggarts, the Unforgivable Curses, and a few things from Mr. Potter, himself," Narcissa said.

Harry blushed, while all of the Gryffindor's nodded.

"But today, you shall be learning about Death Eaters."

Draco looked at his mother wide-eyed. Narcissa gave him a nod that said, 'Yes, I realize that your father is a Death Eater, but they need the truth.'

"Death Eaters are major supporters of Lord Voldemort; or as most of the teachers, know him as, Tom Riddle. My husband, Lucius Malfoy, my sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Augustus Rookwood are Death Eaters. There were only a few taken into custody from the Department of Mysteries, including my husband," Narcissa said.

"What do you mean, '_were_ taken into custody?' Aren't they still in Azkaban, Professor?" Neville asked, nervously.

"No, no. Longbottom, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Neville said down.

"So, you're saying there's been another breakout in Azkaban?" Seamus asked.

Narcissa nodded. There was a collection of gasps in the room. Hermione looked at Draco, and he squeezed her hand.

"I want a twelve inch essay on Death Eaters, and how to protect yourselves against the dark forces. I'll assume all of you receive a paper form the Ministry about that last year. You can use that paper as a reference."

After about an hour of talking about Death Eaters, the bell rang.

"I'll expect his on my desk by this Thursday. You have three days. Have a good day."

After everyone left, Draco and Hermione walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Mum?" Draco said.

Narcissa looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Draco, Ms. Granger," She said.

"Mum, why are you teaching us this?"

"You need to know how to defend yourselves against the Death Eaters."

"Even my father?" Draco asked.

Narcissa sighed.

"Yes, even your father. Now you two better be off, or you're going to be late for your next class," Narcissa told them.

Draco nodded and the two of them walked down to the dungeons for Double Potions. Professor Slughorn was sitting at his desk.

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn,: Hermione said.

"Morning, how was your summer?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.

"Oh, it was pretty eventful," she replied.

"Okay, you better get to your seats," Slughorn told them as the rest of the class filed in.

Hermione and Draco went to their seats and Professor Slughorn stood up.

"Ah, yes. Everyone here?" he called out, just like Draco had done on the train.

"Yes," the class said.

"Good, now, today, I shall put you in groups of two. Your assignment for today is just to copy down the notes. Unless you finish copying down the notes, you may not start on your potion until tomorrow. But if you _do _finish, you may start on the potion, or go up to you common room." Slughorn said

Slughorn sat back down and the class remained motionless.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Sir, you haven't put us into our groups yet," Parvati Patil said.

"Right. Sorry, my rip old age causes me to forget things sometime," Slughorn laughed. "Righto! Harry and Parvati; Millicent and Neville; Pansy and Draco; Seamus and Lavender; and Ron and Hermione. _Now_ you can get to work."

Hermione looked Ron, who looked displeased as well. He walked up to Slughorn.

"Sir, could I maybe switch partners?" Ron asked.

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly friends with my partner," Ron told him.

"Not friends? Didn't I put you with—" Slughorn stopped when he saw that Hermione's cheeks were wet with tears.

"Harry, will you come and be partners with Hermione?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is that fine with you, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione wiped away her tears and nodded. Harry walked over to Draco's empty seat and hugged her.

"Do you want me to copy down the notes?" Harry asked.

"No, we need our own copies of it. It's okay. I'm fine, really," Hermione sniffed.

After Double Potions, Harry, Hermione, and Draco walked up to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Bye, Draco. I'll meet you in Muggle Studies?" Hermione asked. "Yup, that's on my schedule. See you," Draco replied kissing her cheek.

Harry smiled.

"He's good to you, Hermione," Harry said.

"I know, it gets me thinking though," Hermione said.

"About what?"

"About when you're going to apologize to Colin."

Harry groaned.

"Why do I have to apologize? It's not my fault that Colin can't handle the fact that I love Ginny."

"Just apologize for making him watch you and Ginny snog. You can just be friends with him."

"Okay, fine. I just hope he doesn't get touchy feely," Harry said. "So, what were you two bickering about?"

"Who?"

"You and Ron. Why did he say that you two weren't exactly friends?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I think is has something to do with what happened this morning. But if it has something to do with Draco and me, then he can just deal."

"Oh, here comes Ginny."

"Harry, before you go, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Last night, Draco told me he loved me."

"Really? What did you say?"

"What did she say to who?" Ginny asked.

"Can I tell her?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. "Just don't spread it around."

"I wouldn't," Ginny promised. "What is it?"

"Last night…" Harry started.

"Was fun. Chocolates, and butterbeers, and—"

Harry made an 'end it' signal.

"Have I said too much?" she asked.

"I'll tell you," Hermione smiled. "Anyway, last night, Draco told me he loved me."

Ginny gasped.

"Nuh-uh! What did you say?"

"You guys are so weird," Hermione said.

"The perfect couple," Ginny kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed.

"No, seriously. What did you say?" Ginny and Harry asked together.

"I just smiled at him." Hermione told them.

"What?!"

"You just smiled at him?" Ginny exclaimed.

"What was I supposed to do? Say 'Yeah, you too?'" Hermione asked.

"Something like that. Hermione, when a guy says something like that to you, take it for granted. Guys that treat you that well, comes around one every black moon." Harry said.

"Do we even have black moons?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly his point, Hermione. They're very, very, hard to find. So, you need to find Draco and tell him how you feel." Ginny said.

"But I don't know how I feel," Hermione replied truthfully.

"Well, you need to figure it out soon," Ginny said.

"Why soon?" Hermione asked.

"Because in time, he won't fell that way anymore," Harry answered.

"I'll tell him tonight. After he gets back from Ron's detention," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry said. "Now, Ginny and I are off to spend the rest of lunch by the lake."

Ginny smiled at Hermione, took Harry's hand, and the two of them left the Great Hall.


	6. Detention With Ron

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters!**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

At eight 'o' clock that evening, Draco put away his school books.

"I'm going now," Draco told Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione stood up and hugged him.

Draco kissed her and then he left. Detention would be in the Dungeons. Ron would be de-bowling frogs. I would take him at least ten minutes to finish the task with magic, and about two hours by hand.

Draco smirked at Ron's punishment and walked down to the Dungeons. Ron was already there.

"I have detention with _you_?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you do." Draco smirked. "Your job is to de-bowel all the frogs by hand."

Ron groaned, but he held a secret smile.

"What are you grinning at, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Just how fun this is going o be," Ron said, his grin growing even wider.

Draco sat on Slughorn's desk and picked up a book. After ten minutes, he heard: "Accio Wand!" And his wand was in the hands of Ron.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to de-bowel these frogs," Draco said, jumping off the desk.

Ron didn't say anything, but walked towards Draco.

"Here," Ron said.

"Thanks, now get back to—"

Ron punched Draco in the face. Draco fell to the floor, cursing.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Draco yelled.

Ron walked over and kicked Draco in the side.

"That's for stealing Hermione from me!"

He kicked Draco in the head.

"That's for everything you did to me from Year One," Ron yelled kicking Draco in the side six more times.

Ron grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes and started punching him.

"And this is for every other, God damn thing!"

Ron continued to beat Draco up. Kicking his side, his head, punching him and doing every other terrible thing he could think of. Draco was unconscious by this point and was bleeding profusely. Ron froze in terror when he heard someone walking in.

"Ron where's—"

Hermione turned white and ran over to Draco and Ron.

"Oh, my God! Ron! What did you do?" Hermione yelled.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione levitated Draco's body into the air and started taking him up the staircase, leaving Ron behind.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

_Draco's been gone an awful long time_, Hermione thought.

Hermione put away her school books and headed down to the dungeons. She heard something hard hit the floor. She quickened her pace. Hermione walked into the Dungeons.

"Ron, where's—"

She felt her blood run cold, and she ran over to Draco and Ron.

"Oh my God! Ron! What did you do?!" she yelled.

_I need to take him to the Hospital Wing_, she thought.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione levitated Draco's body into the air and started taking him up the staircase, leaving Ron behind.

Hermione's eyes never left Draco's body. She never lost her concentration. She walked into the Hospital Wing and put him down on an empty bed.

"Madam Pompfrey!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Pompfrey!"

Madam Pompfrey came hurriedly out of her office.

"Yes, my dear, what is it?" Madam Pompfrey asked.

Hermione walked towards the bed she put Draco on and Madam Pompfrey let out a gasp.

"Dear Lord! Who did this to him?" she asked.

"Ronald Weasley. Or at least I'm pretty sure it was him," Hermione said. "I found him in the Dungeons and Ron was leaning over him."

"Does that necessarily mean it was Ron who did it?" Madam Pompfrey asked.

"Well, he _was_ covered in blood. And Draco and Ron were supposed to be the only ones down there this evening. Ron had a detention," Hermione said. "But that's the least of my worries. Can you heal him?"

Madam Pompfrey nodded and smiled grimly.

"It could take a few days."

"I don't care how long it takes. Just as long as he's okay." Hermione felt tears fall down her cheeks.

She got a chair and sat it next to Draco's bed. Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Draco, I love you," She whispered and fell asleep.


	7. The Fight

**A/N: I am SO sorry for taking so long! I'll be better I promise! P.S.: I don't own any of these characters. I thank the great J.K. Rowling for them: D**

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Draco looking at her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Draco said.

Hermione yawned and smiled.

"Morning. Oh god. What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nine-thirty," Draco replied. "But don't worry. McGonagall told all of your professors you were under a great deal of stress."

"Oh. Okay," Hermione said. "By the way, how are you?"

"A little sore, but I'm fine," Draco tried to smile, but instead he grimaced.

"No you're not okay," Hermione said.

"Sure I am. I've got you, haven't I?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and leaned over to kiss him lightly. She didn't want to cause him any more pain.

"I heard what you said last night," Draco told her. "What made you say it?"

"Besides the fact that you were bleeding profusely?"

Draco nodded and smiled wryly.

"Harry and Ginny told me that after a while, you wouldn't feel that way about me anymore. She said a guy that treats you that well, comes around very seldom," Hermione said. "And the fact that I thought you couldn't hear me."

"Well, Ginny and Harry are right. A guy like me only comes around so often. I'm very special," Draco smirked. "No, but seriously, I'll never stop feeling this way about you, Hermione. I love you."

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. "I love you, too."

"Good, now that this is all settled, Ms. Granger you can go to your class, and Mr. Malfoy, you need to rest," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Bye Draco," Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"Bye, love."

Hermione walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts and took her seat; glaring at Ron as she did so.

"Today, you shall start on your essay," Narcissa told Hermione. "If you don't have the paper the Ministry sent, I have one for you."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Um, Professor, I don't have my bag."

"I have it," said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw Ron with her bag. She took the bag without a word and began working on her essay. Ron sat down beside her.

"Why are you sitting next to me, Ronald?" Hermione asked coldly, dipping her quill into her ink.

"I have to tell you about what happened."

"Look, RON! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND! YOU ONLY DID IT BECAUSE HE SO-CALLED STOLE ME FROM YOU! BUT RON! GET THIS! I WAS **NEVER** YOURS! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS! WE'RE DONE! DONE BEING FRIENDS! FOR GOOD!" Hermione yelled.

The whole class was staring at her.

"Mr. Weasley, you almost killed my son? I heard he was in the hospital wing, but not that he almost _died_," Narcissa said.

Ron was scarlet.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" Ron asked Hermione through gritted teeth.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ALONE THE FACT THAT YOU'D NEVER HAVE ME?" Hermione shouted.

"Class dismissed," Narcissa said calmly.

But nobody was willing to leave. They were too busy watching Ron and Hermione's fight.

"I said, class dismissed," Narcissa repeated.

"Hermione, why are you doing this?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering him. She knew that she had lost her temper before and that she needed to stop with the screaming. "Why? Why? Because of you, Ron. It's all your fault we aren't friends anymore. You made this happen. The only times I want to see you is in our lessons. That's it," Hermione said leaving Ron in the classroom, dumbfounded.

That night, it seemed as if the news of Hermione and Ron's fight spread around the entire castle.

"So I hear you yelled right in the middle of my mum's lesson," Draco said grinning.

"I really have no idea where it came from," Hermione replied truthfully.

"I think it came from the anger you felt yesterday when he said that the two of her weren't exactly friends. And the anger you felt when you saw me last night," Draco answered.

"He just made me so mad. I have no idea how he got my bag though," Hermione said, off the subject.

"McGonagall gave it to him," Draco said.

"So have you heard about Ron's punishment yet?" Hermione asked.

"No. Have you?"

"Yes. He won't get expelled because a teacher didn't catch him," Hermione said coldly. "And I think that's some major bull. If I hadn't of come along, you could've died."

"Hermione, take a deep breath. You're making your stress build up. It's not good," Draco warned her.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Hermione replied taking a deep breath.

"It's okay. You should go to Potions now. I love you," Draco said. "Stop stressing."

"I'll try," she said. "Before I forget, I love you too."

She kissed his cheek and went down to the dungeons.


	8. A Changed Elf

**A/N: All right, here's another chapter!**

When Hermione reached the dungeons, she sat down next to Harry.

"So how's Draco?" Harry asked.

"He's better. Have you made up with Colin yet?" Hermione asked.

"No. He's been avoiding me," Harry said.

"Are you sure it hasn't been you that's been avoiding him?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, you caught me. But every time I think it's good to go up to him, it's like he thinks we're going to get together or something. And that's definitely not happening," Harry replied.

"Then send him a letter by owl," Hermione suggested.

"Hey! That's a good idea!" Harry exclaimed.

"What is?" Slughorn asked.

"Hermione's idea to add a little blood to the potion," Harry said.

"Really? What does it do?" Slughorn asked.

"Let me show you," Hermione told him.

Hermione took the beans in her hand and sliced it in half also slicing the palm of her hand. She let a drop of blood fall into the potion and it turned the exact shade of baby blue described in the book.

"Wonderful! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn shouted.

As Slughorn walked away, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Where did you come up with that?" she asked.

Harry shrugged and put the potion in a vile and stuck it in the cabinet.

"Harry, seriously. Where did you come up with the idea to add blood?"

"Hermione in case you didn't notice, Pansy tried to add some blood to her potion and it turned green," Harry said.

"So? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your blood is special, Hermione."

"How?" Hermione was very confused. She had no idea what Harry was even talking about.

"Do you really expect me to know? All I know is that if you have a kid with Draco, it'll be one powerful baby."

Hermione's heart fell. What exactly will Voldemort do with a powerful baby?"

"Hello? Earth to Hermione," Harry called.

"What?"

"It's lunch time," Harry said. "Do you want me to come up to see Draco with you?"

"No. I'll go by myself. You need to go and send that letter to Colin," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry hugged Hermione and walked out of the Dungeons.

"Pansy! Before you go, let me help you with your potion. You didn't throw it out, did you?"

Pansy shook her head. Hermione let a drop of blood into Pansy's cauldron.

"Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you," Hermione snapped. "I did it for Draco."

Pansy's jaw dropped in surprise and Hermione left the dungeons without another word.

When Hermione got up to the Hospital Wing, the first thing she found out was that Draco had already left.

"Do you know where he went?"

"The best place to look for him would be in the Great Hall, eating lunch," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Okay, thank you," Hermione said, as he left the Hospital Wing.

"Why didn't he tell me he was getting released today?" Hermione asked herself.

"Maybe I didn't find out until after you had already left," a voice answered.

Hermione turned around and smiled.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Up in the Head's Tower getting my bay," Draco replied.

"Okay," Hermione kissed him, but then stopped when she remembered what Harry had told her.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"I can't tell you here. When you're through eating, meet me up in our common room," she replied.

"Okay, bye," Draco said, contemplating whether or not he should leave.

"Draco, just go eat, okay," Hermione told him. "I'll be fine. I am fine. Don't worry, my stress level is perfectly normal."

Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well, it's normal for me. I love you," she said.

Draco still wouldn't budge.

"Hermione tell me what's wrong, or I'm not leaving," Draco said firmly.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Let's go to the kitchen first. We can get some food there to take up to the common room," she said.

Draco nodded and they went down to the kitchens. Hermione tickled the pear and it giggled. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's the only way I know how to get in," she blushed.

When they walked in, dozens of house elves walked up to them.

"Um, no thanks," Hermione said to the fifth elf that offered her a cup of tea. "I'd actually like to see Dobby."

Dobby ran through the crowd of elves and froze when he saw Draco.

"Master Malfoy," Dobby looked down.

Draco looked down at Dobby and smirked.

"Haven't changed much have you, Dobbs?"

Hermione looked at Draco and shook her head.

"Dobby, can we get some lunch to take up to our tower?" Hermione asked.

Dobby looked at her and nodded cheerfully.

"And can I speak to Winky?" Hermione asked.

Dobby's ears dropped and pointed to the same stool Winky always sat at. But she wasn't there.

"Dobby, where's Winky?" Hermione asked.

Dobby looked over at the fireplace and around the kitchen.

"Winky!" Dobby yelled.

A bright-eyed elf came hurrying toward them.

"Is there something I can get for you?" Winky asked.

"Winky?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Winky bowed and said, "What can I do for you?"

Hermione gasped and looked at Dobby.

"Dobby…what did you do?" She asked.

"Oh Mr. Dobby did nothing to me. I just decided to work," Winky answered.

"I have your lunches," a house elf said.

"Thank you very much," Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you," Dobby asked.

"Goodbye Dobby, bye Winky," Hermione called.

Winky bent down in a very low bow and ran to start cooking dinner.

"Those things are so weird," Draco said.

"Well you've lived with one for a while, haven't you?"

"I barely saw Dobby. And when I did he was always with my father," Draco replied walked up to the Head's Tower.


	9. The Baby and the Blood

**A/N: All right, here's another chapter! The storyline is a stretch, but just bear with me, I wrote this stuff like 3 years ago.**

Okay," Draco said, taking a sip of his Pumpkin Juice. "Slow down and rewind."

"In potions today, Harry said to add a drop of blood into our potion, right? And when I did, it turned the exact shade of baby blue described in the book," Hermione said.

"So?"

"Pansy tried it and it turned green," she said.

"So?" Draco repeated.

"So, Harry told me my blood is special, and if we have a child together, which we have to, it's going to be a very powerful baby."

Draco spit out his Pumpkin Juice.

"And we have to give him that baby," Draco said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry."

"It's okay. But the weird thing is, I have Muggle parents. How could I have powerful blood?"

The portrait door opened.

"Ms. Granger, I need to speak to you."

"Mum?" Draco said. "What do you need to speak to her about?"

"Never you mind," Narcissa shook her head and motioned for Hermione to follow her.

"What's this all about Professor Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying to keep up with Narcissa.

"We cannot talk here. We need to go down to my classroom," Narcissa said quietly.

Hermione kept quiet for the rest of the way down to the Defense of the Dark Arts room. When they got into the Narcissa's office, Narcissa bolted the door with her want.

"Professor, what's going on?" Hermione asked again.

"You may come out now, Tom," Narcissa called.

Out of the green fire came none other than Lord Voldemort. Hermione drew her wand out and pointed it at him. He had yet to pull his own out.

"Now, now, Hermione. Is that any way to treat your cousin?"

Hermione choked on the curse she was about to cast on him. "Excuse me?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione this is your cousin, Tom," Narcissa introduced.

"Voldemort is not my cousin. I'm Muggleborn."

"Child, you are not a Muggleborn. Your father is Morfin Gaunt," Voldemort said. "My uncle. Have you ever heard of him?"

The name sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember any specific information about him. Not under the situation she was under.

"No. And I'd like you to prove that I am his kin," Hermione spat.

"You are no fun. Narcissa, exactly how are we to prove this?" Tom turned to Narcissa.

"Her parents are here," Narcissa said.

"What parents?" Hermione asked. "This so called Morfin or my parents?"

Hermione's parents or adoptive parents came into the room.

"Mum, dad. Are you really not my parents?"

Pamela shook her head.

"Then who are my real parents?" Hermione asked.

A man walked in. He looked about 45.

"Hermione you look just like your mother," the man said.

"Who are you?"

"I am your father, Morfin," Morfin said.

"Then who is my mother?" Hermione asked.

A woman around the same age as Morfin, possibly younger, walked in.

"Oh, you're so precious. Just look at her Morfin," the woman said.

"Ana, I see her. Even if I can't feel her," Morfin said.

"What does he mean?" Hermione asked Narcissa.

"We're dead, honey," Ana said.

"Dead? When did you die?" Hermione asked.

"Sixteen years ago. Just one year after you were born," Morfin answered. "But when we died, we came back as ghosts a few many years younger than what we were when we died."

"So, I'm not a Mudblood?"

"No. Not even a half-blood, like I am. This is why I want your baby. Have you conceived an heir for me yet?" Voldemort sneered.

"No, not that it's any of your business, you dirty half-blood," Hermione snapped.

She'd never really understood why Draco had taken so much pleasure in calling her a Mudblood all of those years. It was sort of an exhilarating thrill to talk down on someone. But just sort of.

"Why you little—" Voldemort started toward her.

"Do not harm your cousin, Tom. If she wishes to call you such names, you shall deal with them," Morfin scolded.

"What are you going to do to me? Walk through me?" Voldemort laughed.

"Shut up, Thomas!" Narcissa yelled.

Voldemort rounded on Narcissa.

"What did you call me?" he said.

"She called you 'Thomas', cousin. Because you know, your mother wanted you to be named after you daddy," Hermione smirked. "But no. Just mix up the letters and no one will ever know."

"Well, cousin. I shall see you soon," Voldemort walked back into the fire. "And when I do, you best be pregnant."

"Wait just a Goddamn second!" Hermione yelled walking toward the fireplace.

"What?"

"'I best be pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure I did not stutter," Voldemort said looking around the room. "Did I stutter?"

"Shut up! Listen to me, sweet, dear, cousin, when I'm ready to get pregnant I'll let you know. So if you try anything, and I mean _anything_, to get me pregnant before I said 'when', you'll regret it," Hermione said fiercely, right in front of Voldemort's face. "Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione didn't even know where she was getting this bold streak. She guessed the sorting hat was right. She _was_ brave. Or maybe she was just freaking out about the situation she was in.

Voldemort pushed Hermione back, and walked out of the fireplace.

"When I want a child, you will give me a child, cousin. And you won't argue about it now will—"

Before Voldemort could finish his little threat, someone flooed into the room, distracting them. It was Draco.

"Hermione we have to get to—"

Draco stopped mid-sentence to look around at everyone.

"Draco, hi," Hermione said cautiously.

"What's going on?" he asked, nervously.

"Draco, I'd like you to meet my parents," Hermione said.

"I've already met them, haven't I?" Draco asked.

"Not these parents," she turned Draco toward Morfin and Ana.

"You're kidding me right?" Draco said.

"No. And Voldemort is my cousin apparently," Hermione said. "Tom and I were having a nice little conversation. Weren't we Thomas?"

Voldemort hissed, but then nodded.

"And we were discussing when he's going to receive our baby."

"And when is he going to Hermione?" Draco asked.

"When I feel like I am ready to care for one. Let's see, maybe after I graduate, get a job and wait a few years," Hermione smiled at Voldemort's disgruntled expression. "How does that work for you, Tom?"

Before he could answer, Hermione clasped her hands and smiled.

"Well, then it's settled. I'll see you later, Tom. And when I do, I won't be pregnant," she said. She turned toward the parents she had known all of her life. "Pamela, and Dick; whoa it's weird saying that. So I'll just call you Mum and Dad. I loved living with you. You were the best parents anyone could ask for."

Hermione walked over to them and hugged them tightly. She then turned toward Morfin and Ana.

"Mum, Dad, it was weird meeting you, but okay. See you later, Thomas. Be a good boy now, okay? Okay," Hermione smiled again. "Well we're off to class."

Hermione turned around to look at everyone and then after she had released all of that pent up energy inside of her, she fainted.


	10. The Death Eater Essay

The next morning, Hermione woke up in the Hospital Wing with a throbbing headache. Draco was sitting next to her, with his face on the bed. She shook his arm.

"What?" he said.

"Good morning to you, too," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, good morning. How are you?" he asked.

"Tired...and confused. What happened?" she said.

"You fainted," Draco replied.

"Hang on, so am I really a pureblood?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes you are. And you made the Dark Lord furious. He was yelling at you telling you to stop pretending to be unconcious," Draco said.

"How does one pretend to be unconcious?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged and kissed her. "Madame Pomfrey left you some chocolate and said you were free to go."

"Oh goodness. What day is it?" she asked.

"Thursday," he said. "Why?"

"Your mum's essay is due today!"

"I haven't done it," he said.

"What?!" Hermione screamed. "I have to go do the essay. I have her first thing this morning."

Hermione grabbed her chocolate and ran out of the Hospital Wing. She could hear Draco's laugh follow her out of the room. She ran up to the Head's tower.

"Password?"

"Whomping willow," she said.

The portrait door swung open and she grabbed her bag. After measuring her parchment she pulled out her ink and quill. She took a bite of chocolate and began to write.

_**Death Eaters and How to Protect Yourselves from them**_

_**By: Hermione Granger**_

_**Death Eaters are very big supporters of Lord Voldemort and are extremely dangerous. There are seven different ways you can protect yourselves from these Death Eaters and to make sure you are with your true family members. **_

_**Firstly, you should never leave the house alone. For reasons be you could be attacked by one or many Death Eaters. Never leave the house without an of-age Wizard.**_

_**Second, if you have a journey or many journeys to complete, make sure you finish them before the day has become night. **_

_**You should also put protective charms on your home.**_

_**You should ask family members security questions to make sure it isn't a Death Eater masquerading as others by the use of a PolyJuice Potion.**_

_**If a family member, colleague, friends and or neighbors is acting in a strange manner, contact the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once.**_

_**If the Dark Mark should appear over any home or other building, do not enter. Call the Auror office immediately.**_

_**Lasty, if you see any Inferius, or encounter the same report it to the Ministry at once. It has been said that the Death Eaters could be using these. Be careful.**_

"Well, now that you're finished, we need to talk," said a voice.

Hermione droppd her quill and screamed. She turned around and saw her cousin. The one and only Lord Voldemort.

"Jesus," she said. "What do you want,Tommy boy?"

Tom glared at her and she smirked.

"So, I heard you were yelling at my unconcious self. Do you feel stupid?" Hermione asked.

"You listen, and you listen good," Voldemort snapped, sitting down next to her. "I don't care if yure my uncle's daughter. You're going to couple with Draco Malfoy and produce me an heir. If you don't I'll put you under the Imperious Curse. And make you look like a dirty little--"

"_Silencio_," Hermione yawned, pointing her wand at her cousin. She threw some floo powder in the fireplace. "You know what, you're really getting on my nerves. And I don't like it."

"On those last four words," Hermione pushed her cousin into the fireplace and said, "Malfoy Manor."

Hermione watched Voldemort's body disappear and looked at her watch.

"Oh god. Five minutes to class. I should leave now," she said grabbing her bag and leaving the Head's Tower.


End file.
